1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly concerns winding an optical fiber to form a filament pack, and, more particularly, to applying adhesive to the optical fiber during winding.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fibers and wire filaments as well, have been utilized in missiles and other airborne vehicles as a data link to interconnect onboard apparatus with launch site apparatus. In use, the optical fiber which is wound onto a canister and located aboard the vehicle has one end connected to on board electrical apparatus and the other end which extends from the vehicle connects with control apparatus at the launch site. After launch, the optical fiber unwinds from the on-board canister maintaining the data link with the launch site.
In order to insure geometric integrity and stability of the wound pack during remote storage and while on the vehicle prior to launch, it has been standard practice to apply an adhesive to the fiber either during winding or after the pack is formed. Examples of known adhesive application methods include spraying the adhesive over each layer of fiber as it was laid down, or, alternatively, applying the adhesive by the use of a syringe applicator having a closed needle-like die. There are inherent problems in spraying which results in inconsistent and non-uniform coverage as well as being relatively time consuming to employ. The syringe approach, also, although providing a more uniformly thick and consistent coating and being quicker than spraying, since it requires the fiber passing through a tube or syringe is difficult to use and necessitates the fiber being completely pulled through the applicator or being broken if the adhesive application must be interrupted or terminated ahead of time.
A substantial proportion of the overall cost of an optical fiber canister is attributable to merely winding the fiber onto the canister. Accordingly, it is advisable to be able to apply the adhesive in-line with the actual winding process so as to reduce winding costs overall.
It is, therefore, desirable to be able to provide a fully reliable adhesive coating to the fiber during winding and in such a manner as to be able to easily remove the fiber from the applicator in order to correct possible winding anomalies without having to completely dismantle the adhesive applying apparatus or break the fiber.